


Сърцето на вълка

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки е вълк единак и последното, което му трябва е мейт. Жалко, че черния алфа, е на различно мнение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сърцето на вълка

Слънцето бавно се скриваше зад хоризонта, сенките на дърветата удължавайки се и получавайки червен отенък. Между тревите започнаха да проблясват светулки, докато последните дневни обитатели на гората бързаха да се прибират по хралупи, дупки и малки пещери, отстъпвайки място на нощните си събратя и сестри. 

Джинки не изглеждаше ни най-малко засегнат от от оживлението около него, излегнал се лениво точно до една дива шипка и гледайки как на небето се появяват първите звезди, почти веднага след като слънцето изчезна напълно. Едно от предимствата да си вълк единак бе, че никога нямаше за къде да бързаш. Когато единствената глутница, за която трябваше да се грижиш се състоеше само от самия теб, можеше да си позволиш да бъдеш егоист.    

Една светулка кацна на едно стръкче трева точно до главата му и Оню се обърна към нея, изучавайки любопитно светещото й коремче. Светулката постоя мирно известно време така, след което се отблъсна от стръкчето и се понесе във въздуха, оставяйки Джинки сам с мислите му. 

Довечера имаше пълнолуние и няколкото местни глутници щяха да се съберат на едно място. Нощта на кървавата луна беше специално събитие в живота на всеки върколак. Единствената нощ в годината през която техния вид можеха да намерят мейт, партньор с който оставяха до края на живота си. 

Двама от вълците от глутницата на Кай бяха дошли за да му предложат да се включи, но Оню отказа любезно. Нямаше намерение да си търси мейт. Не му трябваше глутница. И сам беше щастлив. 

Но с приближаването на изгрева на луната, Джинки не можеше да спре вълнението си. Той беше точно толкова човек, колкото беше и вълк, а като такъв пълнолунието означаваше, че няма да може да контролира тази страна от себе си. Момчето се изправи и  с доза съжаление погледна към малката, дървена хижа, която обитаваше, едва видима от мястото на което седеше. Колкото и да му се искаше да се върне там, мисълта за мекото легло наистина примамлива, просто нямаше смисъл. Така или иначе, това беше нощта на вълчата половина. 

В далечината се чу първия вой и Джинки наостри уши, опитвайки се да прецени колко далече е вълка , който го е издал. 

\- И това  ако е късмет… - промърмори си Джинки. - Трябва ли да са толкова близко? 

*** 

Вълка на Джинки имаше кремава козина и бледо сини очи, и ако за хората това можеше да е красиво, то при животните беше чист минус.  С този нюанс трудно можеше да се скрие със сенките на нощта. Това беше и една от причините предишния му пак да го изгони. 

Джинки повдигна муцуната си и подуши въздуха внимателно, но за сега трите глутници спазваха границите на малката земя, която можеше да нарече негова. Нещо в храсталака помръдна и ушите на кремавия вълк трепнаха, долавяйки звука от бързо биещото сърце на заек. Или на вълчи език, ВЕЧЕРЯ. 

Красивото животно се втурна напред, прескачайки ловко един паднал дъб и приземявайки се елегантно от другата му страна без дори да забави бяга си. Жертвата долови приближаването и изскочи от скривалището си, хвърляйки се напред в панически бяг. Ако вълците можеха да се усмихват, Джинки  вероятно щеше да го направи. Нищо друго не можеше да го накара да се се почувства по жив. През клоните на дървета надникна кървата луна, единствения свидетел на това, което предстоеше да се случи. 

Гонитба беше кратка и завърши със смъртта на заека. Мъртво бе и вълнението на лова. Вълкът захапа мъртвата си плячка за врата, с намерението да си намери някое скришно местенце да се нахрани на спокойствие, когато в ноздрите му нахлу  непознат, сладък аромат. Заека се изплъзна от устата му, но Джинки не му обърна внимание, правейки няколко стъпки напред, объркан. В далечина се чу шум от счупени клонки и стъпчена шума, и козината му настръхна, инстинктите му крещейки в главата.  

Мейт! 

Човешката половина от Джинки, затворена дълбоко в съзнанието му, започна да крещи, блъскайки по решетките на невидимата си килия. 

Но сега по-силен беше вълка.  

И единственото, което оставаше на Джинки, бе да стои отстрани и да гледа, как познатия  му живот изчезва, подобно на зрънца пясък, който се посипваха от разтворена длан.

Прекалено бързо и определено преди Джинки да има време да осъзнае какво точно се случва, пред него изскочи величествен, черен вълк, чийто кехлибарни очи се втренчиха интензивно в тези на  кремавия вълк. Мириса на мейт  и още нещо, изпълни всичко около Джинки, карайки да изскимти. алфа, черния вълк беше алфа. Беше почти два пъти по-голям от Джинки и все още незасъхналата кръв около устата му подсказа, не само той е бил на лов, макар че съмняваше че алфа е ловувал зайци като него.  Джинки изскимтя отново. 

алфата направи стъпка напред, издавайки успокояващо ръмжене и застопорявайки Джинки на мястото му. Черния вълк се приближи бавно, внимателно и в този момент Джинки разбра какво е изпитвал заека, който беше убил преди малко. Когато алфата се надвеси над него, устата му отворено, дълъг, розов език изскочил навън във вълча усмивка. Инстинктите на Джинки започнаха да му крещят и той побърза да легне по гръб, оголвайки корема и врата си, избягвайки да среща погледа на черния вълк. Мейт или не, беше опасно да предизвикаш Алфа. Белега върху дясното рамо на Джинки му напомняше всеки ден за това. 

Другия вълк издаде нещо като радостно джавкане, хващайки неподготвен Джинки. Може би алфата беше по-млад, от колкото беше предположил в началото. Кремавия вълк се изправи колебливо, внимавайки стойката му да не изглежда предизвикателна, опашката му прибрана между краката. 

Това изглежда не се хареса на мейта му, защото издаде той издаде същия звук, щраквайки игриво със зъби близко до ухото на Джинки, подканяйки го. 

Джинки не беше очаквал точно това. 

Но вълка си беше вълк и той нямаше как да откаже такава покана. Изстреля се напред, маневрирайки между паднали дънери и дървета, тежкото дишане на мейта му плътно зад него. Бягаха дълго, но нещо му подсказваше, че това не беше защото черния като нощтта алфа не можеше да го настигне, а по скоро го оставаше да води. Това накара малка надежда да затрепти в гърдите на Джинки. 

Най-накрая, стигнаха границите на земята на Джинки и кремавия вълк спря, отказвайки да направи и крачка напред. Алфата намали темпото и застана до него, допирайки муцуната си до неговата, движението неочаквано нежно. Ноздрите на огромното живото се разтваряха и затваряха, така сякаш не можеше да се насити на миризмата на Джинки, бутайки муцуната си в козината на шията му. 

Джинки си умираше да направи същото и макар малко по колебливо, душейки там където естествената  му миризма на мейта му бе най-силна.  Той близна колебливо мястото, подтикван от нещо, което не може да контролира и спечелвайки си доволно изръмжаване.  

Двата вълка си намериха уютно местенце под един скала, първо влизайки Джинки, следван плътно от Алфата, който изчака кремавия вълк да се намести, след което легна до него, започвайки да ближе лениво муцуната му и всяко друго достижимо местенце. Джинки не се оплакваше. Така и заспа, притиснат към мейта си, усещайки успокояващата му топлина и мирис. 

***  

Джинки се събуди и първото, което осъзна, бе че е гол. Второ бе, че прегънал го през кръста, до него стоеше красиво, високо момче с черна коса и дълги мигли, които хвърляха сянка върху добре изваяните му скули. С човешките си осезания мириса на мейт бе почти недоловим. Но затова пък сърцето му сякаш искаше да изскочи от гърдите, местата, където телата им се докосваха, пламтейки, дори и при студения, сутрешен въздух.  

Джинки тъкмо оглеждаше плочките на стегнатия стомах ( което беше трудно, да не говорим за срамно, като се имаше предвид позицията в която се намираха), когато тих, гърлен смях прозвуча точно до ухото ми. 

\- Естествено, че ще ми се падне ранобудец. - каза алфата, гласа му дълбок и мъжествен, изпращайки нишки от едва сдържано вълнение по цялото тяло на Джинки.  - Казвам се Мино. 

Джинки кимна глупаво, мислите му в пълен хаос, опитвайки се да тръгнат в няколко посоки едновременно. Ръката на Мино все още почиваше върху бедрото му и Джинки се опитваше да не обръща внимание на това, при все, че лицето му беше алено червено. 

Мино забеляза усилията му и се засмя отново, забивайки ноктите си в нежната кожа и карайки Джинки да издаде изненадан писък (който изобщо не беше момичешки, премного благодаря) и да подскочи напред, притискайки се към мускулистите гърди на мейта си. 

\- А твоето име? - попита го Мино, пускайки бедрото му за да може да повдигне брадичката на Джинки нагоре, черните му очи впервайки се в шоколадовите на другия върколак, гледайки ги така, сякаш може да открие отговора на всичките си въпроси в тях.  

 - Джинки… - бе прошепнат отговора. 

\- Е, Джинки. - Мино на практика измърка името му. - вече си мой.  

Джинки имаше някой неща, които можеше да каже по въпроса. Един цял дълъг списък, всъщност. Като се почнеше от това, че не можеше да принадлежи на  никой, защото не беше вещ и се стигнеше до това, че нямаше да предаде свободата си. Но всичките тези мисли, заедно с тревогите за бъдещето, бяха забравени щом веднъж меките устни на Мино се притиснаха към неговите в първата им целувка. 

Вчера можеше и да не иска мейт, но днес нямаше нищо против такъв, особено такъв като Мино. 


End file.
